


Mika prompts

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little stories based on Mika prompts either found on the internet or recommended  from people. And I finally have Microsoft word so my spelling is less shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt: my favourite college experience is when I had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said ‘I’m going to die’ and drank the whole thing.

Andy woke up with a start. He was getting used to his university and liked it. Film studies sounded like a lot of fun and he was excelling. It helped that his seat was situated next to a really hot guy. Andy had devolved a crush on him yet he didn’t even know his name. 

Andy never saw him around the school, and knew he only took film studies as an easy class as he couldn’t only study music and art. He was an eccentric man and often wore three watches and had a mop of curly brown hair that was always a mess.

Andy pulled on his clothes and grabbed a bagel, quickly spreading some butter and cheese on it before leaving and heading down to the class. The hot guy’s seat was vacant and Andy sadly sat down afraid he would have to suffer through a lecture without the pleasant sight-for-sore-eyes that his neighbour was. 

At the last minute however, he came skidding into the class room with messy clothes, school bag and a Starbucks coffee cup and earning a disapproving look from the lecturer. 

As the lecture began in the usual boring monotone that could nearly put Andy off from film studies (but he really wanted to be a director!) Andy saw the guy take the lid off of his coffee cup and pull a can of monster energy drink from his bag. He had drunk a few mouthfuls of the coffee before class, so it wasn’t full to the top. He poured the energy drink into the coffee and disposed of the can in his bag which had over the course of the year so far become a graveyard for all of his empty sweets and drink wrappers.

“I’m going to die” He whispered before downing the entire cup. Andy stared incredulously at the guy. That amount of caffeine had to be dangerous.

Andy kept an eye on him throughout the lesson, discreetly. When the class was over the guy stood up but instead of shooting out the class like he usually does, he turned to Andy and held his hand out, to shake.

“My name’s Mika.” He said.

“Andy.” Andy replied nervously.

“Can I have your number? I would love to go for coffee sometime.” Mika asked.   
Andy unlocked his phone and read out the digits to Mika who put it in his phone. Mika winked and flashed Andy a bright smile which left him feeling weak at the knees. Maybe 7am lectures weren’t so bad after all.


	2. MFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short story. I was on the MFC (My name on MRC is WeirdChild btw) and was talking in the chat when some people mentioned that Mika and Andy had MFC accounts so I had to write this. Fan 1 and 2 are made up characters and this story is not true.

Andy has an account on MFC and enjoys talking to the fans anonymously about how awesome Mika is.  
Andy sat down on the sofa and opened up the MFC website on his laptop. He typed in his username and logged in. He saw that there were a small group in the chat, so decided to join them. People on the chat were always nice and friendly and didn’t mind if someone joined in the middle of their conversation, including them as if they were an old friend. That was one of Andy’s favourite thing about his boyfriend’s fans. They were always so kind and inclusive.  
Andy: Hi, Guys. How are you?  
Fan 1: I’m fine. What about you?  
Fan 2: I’m great, how are you?  
Andy: I’m fine. My name is Andy. What are your names?  
Fan 1: Hello, Andy. My name is Charlotte.  
Fan 2: Hey, I’m Tracy. I’m from Illinois.  
Andy: USA? Awesome. I live mostly in London but I sometimes go to Athens as well.   
Fan 1: Like Andreas #MIKANDY   
Fan 1: And I am from the Netherlands. I watched Mika on Langs de Leeuw. Love him xxx  
Andy: Isn’t that the talk show with Paul de Leeuw where Mika got beer thrown over him?  
Fan 1: Yes. That was so funny. And then Mika squirted Paul with the mayonnaise.   
Fan 2: I saw that on YouTube! You were actually there?  
Fan 1: Yeah, it was awesome.  
Mika sat down next to Andy on the sofa and dropped his head onto his boyfriend’s shoulder.   
“Are you on the MFC website again?” He asked.   
“Yeah. I am talking to these girls, Tracy from Illinois and Charlotte from the Netherlands. They are talking about you squirting mayonnaise over Paul.” Andy told him.  
“I remember that. I’m bored Andy. Do you want to come for a walk with me, Mel and Amira?” Mika asked.  
“Sure. Just let me say goodbye to the girls.” He said but before Andy could return to the keyboard, Mika began typing.  
Andy: Hi, this is Andy’s boyfriend, he had loads of fun talking to you and he will probably be back online later. Bye.  
Andy: My bf stole my keyboard, but I will talk to you later.  
Fan 1: Ok. Talk to you later Andy. Have fun ;)   
Andy: we are going for a walk, stop with the suggestive winking faces!!!  
Fan 2: lol. Bye Andy.  
Fan 1: haah yeah, bye.  
Andy logged off of the laptop, a slight red flush on his face from Charlotte’s comment. Mika giggled at the expression on Andy’s face.   
“Nous devons promener les chiens, Andy.” Mika said.  
“Please talk in English” Andy replied as he got the dogs ready for their walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The French at the end is my attempt, so I am sorry if it is wrong mais j'etudie francais a mon college et je suis merde! merci.


End file.
